1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is within the food and beverage dispenser art. In particular, it relates to those food and beverage dispensers which generally have a spigot for dispensing beverages as well as in some cases soup and other liquid type foods.
2. Background of the Invention and Prior Art
The prior art with regard to food and beverage dispensers incorporates various dispensers. Many of them have lids or covers which seat on top of the dispenser. However, it is not known to date that any such dispensers incorporate an elongated over center latch handle which functions with a dynamic seal.
This invention particularly provides for an over center broad elongated latch handle which seals the entire container. The container is sealed by virtue of a dynamic seal in the form of an O ring or other suitable elastomeric member that is within a groove surrounding the lid or cover. The groove surrounding the lid holds the dynamic seal and merges it against a chamfered or other surface on the base portion container edges.
The net effect is to-provide for a seal and an over center latch which seals the top to the container in a tight and well insulated manner.